Final Arcania
by blackknight64
Summary: A corrupt corperation. A demonic army. A powerful group of ordinary individuals. Join the fight. Become the Final Arcania
1. Chapter 1

Hello one and all. I am currently in the process of creating my new fan fiction! But here's the problem. I SUCK at making characters! So due to my lack of creative originality, expect me to be doing this a lot in the near future. If you hate me for doing this, sorry. Now here is the basic format for my new story. Several female deity's called Valkyries are opposed by a new threat called The Scar, which is basically a group of powerful demons and mutants allied with the military company "Mortal". However, due to the seal placed on the Valkyries power, they use the limited power they have left to choose humans to give fractions of their true powers to. These humans will fight against The Scar and Mortal, while somehow trying to balance their ordinary lives with their 'fighting demons and an evil company with superpowers' lives. Now then, I would like for you all to leave a description of your character in the review board of this story. I will leave the description of the main character below so you can see what I'm getting at. And remember: PLEASE BE VERY DETAILED! Note: All characters obtain inhuman physical abilites. By powers I mean like wind or telekinesis.

Name: Alex Cordwell.

Age: 15

Occupation: clerk in a bookstoreValkyrie that chose them, and powers/weapons(below the character sheet is a descrpition of all Valkyries for you to choose from. More than one person can belong to a specific Valkyrie and have specific powers, but be equal.):Kurane .Katana with wing symbol etched into the blade on both sides, super speed.

Appearance: Black shoulder length hair and unusual black eyes, black baggy jeans with chain hanging out the side pocket, black t-shirt with fanged skull on front, black nikes, skull ring.

Appearance when fighting(some characters appearances will change when they fight, but yours does not have to do this): Eerie purple eyes, tatoos of interlocking spikes up and forearms.

Good traits: Always protective of the innocent, very laid traits: Lazy, distant, mostly anti-social, always buried in his own history: Parents Mother dead, Father missing. Has older step-sister and SPOLIER!( Another character shows up later and reveals he is his older brother).Likes: Italian food, color black, drawing.

Dislikes: Snobs, arrogant or ignorant people, basically people who for some dumb reason think there better than anyone else. People who hurt innocent people.

Other: Like backround story or if you want relationship towards Alex or other characters. This is optional.

Alright sorry for making the character description so long, but I need details. Here's the Valkyrie list.

Fenrose: Fire or metal or strength based powers mainly. Think like with the beauty of Aphrodite but the anger and power of Ares.

Auora: Ice or water based . Think like the wisdom of Athena but a lot more motherly and poetic.

Iluminara: Mostly light or angel types stuff or plant life. She's not their leader or anything, but is leaderish .

Kurane: Shadows and darkness. Grim reaper stuff. She's not evil, but is very like and Hades like. Think of her like the moon. Beautiful but misunderstood.

Lezipara: Lightning or speed stuff. Very playful, and non serious. She and Fenrose personally know Alex.

One more quick note. This is an anime story just so you know, so please know "anime is stupid" or "you're a jackass stuff"

So anyway leave a review of if this sounds like a good idea and your character description and thank you and adios!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello one and all, this is the official chapter 1 of Final Arcania.

Also be VERY creative with your powers. The sky's the limit! So anyway, here we go.

Chapter 1: Lifeless.

The stars in the night sky shone beautifully. The city streets were noisy with the sound of traffic and

bustling activity. This seemed like an ordinary day for Borderline City. But something extraordinary lies in

its underground. Atop one of the buildings, two shadowy figures stood amongst the rooftops. Both were female, one was tall and extremely pretty, her figure showing that of a super model. Long red hair swayed in the wind. She wore read knight-like battle armor and black fingerless gloves with some strange symbol shaped like a feather on them. Her eyes flashed a firey red look towards the opposite building. The other was equally as beautiful, with shorter blue hair with white streaks in . She wore a white tube top and skirt. She stood looking into the palm of her hand, watching intently. She held a small mirror in her hand. Only instead of her reflection, it showed a small girl kneeing in front of a gravestone. "Why are you here Aurora?" The red head spoke. The one known as Aurora replied "It is only a matter of time before they find him. Someone should tell him." "No! He is cursed, he is tainted!" "And we should let him die for that! They will come for him, he needs allies!" "A true warrior could fight his way through!" "He is not yet a true warrior! Our Bonds have had training, guidance! He knows nothing of his own past, let alone the powers he has inherited!" They both stopped at this point. They looked at the ground solemnly. "Why are you here anyway? Shouldn't you be telling your Bonds about this new discovery." The red head questioned "You're here for the same reason I am Fenrose. I've already tried. His memories hold no importance to why his powers have awakened only now." "Hmph! If you want to warn him so badly, be my guest." With that, Fenrose disappeared in a pillar of fire." Aurora stared off into the distance. "She may be doubtful. But I know you will become strong. Alex-kun.

In a small apartment building, a young teen peacefully snored the day away. He was 15, dark shoulder length hair, and pale skin. Strangely his eyes opened for a second. They glowed an eerie dark purple color before he resumed his next day, Alex continued to snore. Eventually, he sat up, scratched his head and literally rolled out of bed. One thing that bugged Alex more than anything, mornings. But unfortunately, they were necessary in other parts of life. For example not being late to school again, or risk being yelled at by Shizune…again. He slid his feet across the floor until he was standing in the bathroom, relieved himself, took a cold shower, and got dressed. By the time he came out he was standing upright in his school uniform. He threw his bag over his shoulder and departed. The second he slid down the handrail on the stairs, the dreaded voice boomed as if someone was speaking through a megaphone. "Alex!" _"Dear God, please let him get a heart attack soon." _Alex though too himself. He turned to face the 183 year old landlord. Actually Mr. Oji-san was 73 but seriously, the dude needed some botox or something. "Yes sir". Alex replied as politely as he could. "How many times have I told you to keep your constant noise to a minimum!" "Sorry sir. I'll be quieter in the future." "That's what you always say!" the old man pinched the bridge of his nose. "You damn kids, showing no responsibility whatsoever! If you didn't pay your rent on time like the rest of my tenants seem to 'forget', I'd have thrown your ass out on the street months ago!" "Sorry sir." Alex bowed. The old man left up the stairs. Alex tried as hard as possible to resist the urge shout out "old bastard!" but the man had ears like a dog.

At Izanagi High School, in the second wing, on the second floor, class 2-b was currently in session. Students like Shizune Yoroshi were listening carefully and taking notes. Others like Alex Cordwell were sleeping, passing notes, or throwing paper wads at each other. Alex however seeing as he A.)spent all day sleeping so was fully awake. B.) Had barely any friends whatsoever so no one to pass notes too, and C.)Was not so immature as too engage in something as trivial as paper wads, just sat staring off into the distance. '_Man, out of all the freaky dreams I've had, that one was a doozy. Those two girls were pretty cute though. But what did they mean by powers and tainted. I gotta lay off the video games.' _Just then a pair of hands slammed on his desk and a voice yelled "Alex-kun!". Alex practically jumped in his desk. Above him stood another girl that hated him. She was 5 ft 4, brown hair going down her shoulders, and glasses. This was Shizune Yamachi, too all the girls 'the smart girl who hangs out with that weird guy,' to the guys 'the cute girl with glasses that hangs out with that loser' and to Alex she was 'the nerd who keeps annoying him. Although sort of a decent guy, Alex preferred not having people close to him. However Shizune tutored him before a big quiz one time and she somehow decided they were friends. He saw other kids grabbing their stuff or talking about their plans for the day. "You can't keep daydreaming during class like this." "Sorry, I just had a rough night." Concerned, Shizune sat in the seat next to his. "Is it the dreams again?" "Yeah, they've been getting weirder and weirder." For the past few weeks, after he stopped a mugging, Alex has been having the strangest dreams lately. "Were you fighting again?" "Nah, just all these weird people started showing up. Sometimes though, it's almost like their talking to me. Like face to face. Maybe I'm going crazy or something." Shizune touched his arm, pretending to be concerned. "Alex…you've been crazy for awhile now." "Gee, thanks." Alex muttered. Shizune giggled in reply. Alex and Shizune stood outside the entrance building. "A couple of my friends and me are heading to the new sushi bar. Wanna come." "Nah, sushi was never really my thing." "You'll become a fat slob with all that barbeque you eat." She said poking his gut. "Whatever, I gotta be someplace anyway." Alex said. "All right, see you later!" Shizune said running and waving. Without much effort, Alex raised his hand and attempted a grin. He then turned and started a slow walk.

Alex leaned against the wall of a statue in the circular garden in the city. The statue was several red blocky lines twisting through each other. He looked around the garden. Nowhere to be seen. This was so typical of her. Alex was waiting on his sister. His **step-sister anyway. He never new his real parents, and at the orphanage where he grew up, around the age of 4 he was adopted by some suburban folks, who already had a daughter that was 3 years older than him. She went on vacation to Europe a while ago. Now she was supposed to be coming back, and to top it off, she was late. But could it be? Had she finally decided to abandon him. Had his prayers been answered. Probably not but It was good to have hope. Suddenly he saw people running away from a particular street. Pretty soon huge crowds running and tripping over each other, trying to get away from something. He pushed people out of the way trying to see what was going on. His jaw dropped at what he saw next. A huge creature rammed straight through a bus. It was big as the hulk, and probably as strong. It's head was bald with a long scar running across the top. Ripped jeans barely covered its huge legs. It then started darting its head around looking for something. It then saw its next prey. A little girl sat under a bench crying her eyes out. The creature loomed over the bench, before crushing it with its mighty fist. The girl slowly turned around and looked up at the huge monster. She didn't know what to do. The monster raised a clawed hand over his head. Alex watched the whole thing from afar. He cursed under his breath and shot forward. In one swift motion he raced towards the monster, shoulder barging him in the gut and knocking it back a couple feet. The giant fell on its rump. He looked down at his hands and wondered how he did that. That thing was massive! Speaking of which, it started to get back up. Alex quickly grabbed the girl under his arm and started running. The creature raced after him, but somehow Alex ran faster. Instinctively he ran along the wall side prince of Persia style, and front flipped over something heading his way. As he landed he slid on his knees under something else being thrown at him. As he kept running, he noticed the two giant chunks of ground logged in the taxi nearby. Had the monster thrown those at him? He didn't even turn to look! Seeing a way out, he raced across the street. He picked up a rock and threw it at the window before barging through the broken glass. He had never done anything like this before, but he was glad he knew how to. He leaped over the counter(apparently it was a store of some sort), kicked the door open and raced out the back. He stopped to catch his breath before hearing someone call out "Jennifer"! He turned to see a woman in her early thirties running towards him. He looked down at the little girl and decided she was Jennifer. He set her down and she ran towards her mother, being wrapped in her embrace. The woman smiled at him. Suddenly the monster broke through the wall. "Go I'll handle this!" Alex yelled. The woman started too protest. "Just go!" He yelled again. The woman was taken aback not by his change in voice, but by the sudden dark purple glow in his eyes. Suddenly a small voice broke out "Be careful, Onii-chan." Alex nodded at the girl. As both ran away, Alex turned to face the task at hand. The monster raised his fist at him. Just barely before his fist made contact with Alex's face several daggers protruded from his arm. He and Alex turned to see where they came from. Three people walked forward out of nowhere. On the far left was a man who appeared to be about 17 with brown curly hair, a brown coat over a white t-shirt, khaki pants and glasses The one on the right was a girl somewhere near Alex's age with short black hair in bangs around her face, and the rest braided down her back in a long black ponytail, a black crop top, black pants and black shoes. The middle one unfortunately Alex recognized perfectly. She was tall and blonde and very attractive, with green streaks in her hair. She had a white blouse and ripped jeans, a necklace with a crescent moon around her neck. "Tiara" the middle one said motioning to the one on her left. "Attack up front." "Yes milady" Tiara replied before jumping forward drop kicking the beast straight in the chest. "Ben." She said motioning to the guy on her right. "Protect Tiara. "As you wish." The guy replied in a cool tone. He ran forward at the monster. The creature tried to punch Tiara, but a wall of concrete blocked his punch. Tiara jumped over the wall and kicked the creature in the face. Alex noticed a slight glow coming from Bens hands. The two continued to attack the monster mercilessly. Alex turned toward the last person, the blonde. "Oh, you were expecting me to join? Very well." The blonde said. She closed her eyes for a second. Suddenly something even stranger happened. The green streaks in her hair turned red and something was poking out from the back of her shirt. Suddenly, two dark brown wings tore out of her shirt, and expanded. Alex gave a yelp of surprise from this. Just what had exactly happened to her while she was gone? She then reached into her back pocket and threw something out of it. Instantly 3 daggers stuck out from the monsters neck like a very painful and lethal necklace. She proceeded to fly down and kick the creature right where the daggers where jutting them even more forward. The monster slowly toppled back until it came crashing down. Alex could of sworn he heard someone say "Timber!" It was probably him. Then something he REALLY didn't expect happened(this day just keeps getting better and better) The monster slowly shrank in size until he was just an ordinary guy. The winged girl stepped on his back trying to take in the victory. When she stopped, her wings withdrew back into her back. She stepped over the man and walked to Alex. "Enjoy seeing your nee-san fighting the big bad monster Alex?" She asked playfully. Alex just stood there and scowled at her. "I see some things have changed about you…Stephanie." Alex said sarcastically. Ben and Tiara approached next to Stephanie. Ben seemed to study him for some reason. "He seems quite stable given what he just witnessed." "Yep, that's Alex." Stephanie agreed. Tiara spoke up "Stephanie-senpai, sorry but do you know this boy?" Alex looked over at Tiara. She blushed when he did. "Didn't you hear me. This is Alex Cordwell." Stephanie spoke. "Cordwell!" Ben and Tiara said in astonishment. Stephanie ran her hand over Alex's hair. "Yes, my little brother."**


End file.
